


Broken Spark

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: A single human woman held his spark in her hands. And when she died, of a conflict he could've prevented, his spark ached and he felt pain like he had never felt before. He swore he would protect Earth, protect her home and help it thrive even if she couldn't see it.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Alice sobbed as she pulled herself forward, sharp metal piercing her torso. She sobbed louder at an explosion above her, glass raining down. She quickly covered her face with her arms, feeling small pieces pierce her skin.

She slumped, her arms dropping down on the road. There was too much around her, too much noise, too much pain, too much heat. She couldn't drag herself forward anymore, her shirt was soaked with blood and clinging to her.

She rested her head down, staring out as the decepticons fought the humans. She wasn't a fighter by any means, but by God she wanted to help them. She didn't want to die alone, injured my mere debris

She sobbed audibly, closing her eyes. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live.

She kept her eyes closed at the sound of heavy, metal feet. The feet stopped near her and she listened to it, trying to hear the familiar sound of a plasma gun. Instead, there was only the soft sound of tires rotating against each other and vents mimicking breathing.

A large shadow covered her before a very large, metal hand gently scooped her up and a familiar voice said, "Alice, please, let me see your eyes."

She gasped softly and opened her eyes wide as she lifted up to eye-level to Optimus Prime. "Optimus..."

He gently brushed her hair back with a fingertip, nodding. "I've returned. You need a medic, you have severe injuries and are bleeding out."

She sobbed softly and gripped the metal grooves in his hand. "I don't wanna die, don't let me die. I want to live, Optimus."

He gently cradled her close, even more cautious of her injuries. "You will not die, Alice, you just need to be strong. Be strong for me and live."

She nodded slightly, feeling the familiar warmth of his body encase her. "I'm scared, I'm scared, please, I don't wanna die."

He curled his fingers around her and started walking away, carefully avoiding any stray fire. "You will not die, Alice. Focus on me."

She nodded slightly and looked up at him as he started walking faster. "You look good, for a dead guy."

He smiled slightly, scanning the area. "It takes a bit more than that to kill us."

She smiled, staring blankly at his chestplate. "Wish I could say the same. I'm sorry, Optimus, I don't think I'm gonna make it."

He shook his head firmly and knelt down, setting her on a clear spot of the ground. "I failed you."

She gripped his fingers, tears streaming down freely. "I'm so sorry."

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Alice. I will always remember you."

She sobbed, clinging to his hand. "I love you. I'm so happy to have met you."

He gently trailed a fingertip against her cheek, wiping away her tears. She clung to his fingers, crying openly as her eyes slowly darkened. He silently continued to wipe her tears away, his spark aching in his chest as her grip loosened before falling to the ground, the light in her eyes fading.

He carefully closed her eyelids and pulled the metal from her torso, adjusting her hands over her stomach. If it weren't for the bloodied shirt and glass still in her arms and legs, she would've looked like she was asleep.

He closed his eyes, slamming his fist into the ground. His spark ached now more than any wound could cause. His body trembled, his fist shaking as he pulled it from the road, standing up slowly.

He turned away from her, focusing on his mission. He couldn't let all of Earth die for a single woman. A single human woman who held his spark in her hands as he held her in his. A single woman who slept inside of his cabin, who taught him human mannerisms and music and how odd human brains could be.

A single woman who he fell in love with and comforted as she died. Cybertronians had a concept of a soul, their spark which made them unique and alive. But if their bodies failed, their spark could be moved to a newer body. Humans had no lone concept of a sole, varying from human to human.

Alice had only known of fear of death. She'd told him one night, staring up at the stars. She was scared of dying, of being alone in darkness, of being forgotten. She'd cried at the thought of being alone and forgotten. He'd promised to protect her until old age took her, providing her physical comfort that night.

Optimus could not keep his promise. She had died, still quite young in human years, and bleeding out because of a conflict he could've prevented. She bled out in his hand, staining his palm and his fingertips.

Now, he would defend Earth. He would defend this little blue planet until he died. Whether or not he would ever meet Alice again, he would protect the planet that she called home until his spark gave out once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus struggled against the binds that held him as Quintessa circled him, electricity threatening to fry his circuts. He groaned loudly and arched out, gripping the chains tightly. He pulled at them, another strong bolt forcing him to loosen his grip.

Quintessa chuckled and cupped his cheek. "Oh, my dear Prime, how far you have fallen."

He growled at her, "Why are you still alive?"

She hummed and moved her hand up, her eyes widening as she saw glimpses of his memories. "You have fallen for sure, fallen in love with a mortal human. How pathetic."

He jerked forward, snapping his teeth towards her hand as the chains groaned audibly. "What do you want with me?!"

She laughed and waved her hand, a hologram of Alice appearing and his eyes locking onto it, staring at her wide smile. "Oh, Prime, you've gone so soft. What if I told you I could bring her back? Your little pet could return to you, Prime."

He faltered back, staring at the happy image. "You only speak lies."

She grinned, slinking her arms around his neck. "You know my power. Bringing a human to life would be no effort. You love her, I can feel it, I can see it in your spark."

His eyes flickered purple and he gripped the chains. "No..."

She slowly dragged her hands up his face, the image changing to a post-coital Alice smiling sleepily. "You have bonded with her in many ways, Prime. I can make it happen again, if you do what I say. Become Nemesis Prime and you may have your pet."

His grip faltered as his eyes turned fully purple, the side of his face turning red. "I am... Nemesis Prime."

She laughed, a grin stretching across her face. "Now, guide us to this planet Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

"OPTIMUS!" Seraphina screeched as Bumblebee and Optimus fell down the side of the floating machine. She slid down and softly grunted when her feet hit a protruding piece. Cade slid after her and tried to grab her only for her to slip free from him.

Bumblebee pulled at Optimus' arm and hand as the larger bot held him before getting thrown. Bumblebee quickly rolled and stood up, swinging his hammer into Optimus' chest as he swiftly moved to grab him again. Optimus let out a grunt and grabbed the hammer shaft, yanking it away and throwing it behind him.

Seraphina dropped to slide as the hammer flew over her head, her heart pounding in her chest. She quickly pushed herself up and stumbled forward, running towards them as Optimus pinned Bumblebee down. Bumblebee pulled at his arm and looked around quickly, his eyes widened as he stared at Seraphina.

She continued to run towards him and stumbled, sliding and slamming into Bumblebee's shoulder. "Optimus! Stop this!"

Optimus glared at her, his bright purple eyes glowing. "Leave, human. I do not wish to harm you, only my maker's enemies."

She shook her head quickly. "I'm her enemy too! You're supposed to protect Earth! You fucking promised! You promised Alice!"

He froze for a blink of a moment before grabbing her roughly, squeezing her in his hand. Bumblebee flailed and whined loudly, reaching out for her. "Do not speak her name!"

Seraphina glared, feeling his grip falter. "Alice loved you! She loved you and she fucking died in your hands! You promised to protect Earth for her and now she's gone! Are you gonna break your promise to her now that's gone?!"

He stared at her, looking down as his eyes flickered blue. "I... I am..."

She gripped his fingers tightly. "I loved her too. I miss her too. She wouldn't want this, Optimus. Alice wouldn't want this."

He dropped her, Bumblebee quickly reaching out to catch her. Optimus physically slumped, staring at his hands. His eyes turned bright blue, the red peeling away from his face.

"What have I done?"

Seraphina took a deep breath and slowly stood up. "You had a moment of weakness. You didn't kill anyone, I promise."

He nodded slightly and looked over at her. "I'm sorry. Quintessa said she could bring Alice back. I've disappointed her memory."

Seraphina gently placed a hand on his knee. "Optimus. She would not want you to blame yourself. Get off your knees, be her knight in shining armor again. Protect Earth in her name."

He took a slow, deep breath, standing up. "I will protect Earth. And I will kill Quintessa. I swear it on my life."


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus stared down at the carved box, the autobot symbol carved into the top. It was a simple black wooden box, firmly sealed to protect the contents. It sat on a table, pictures on either side of it. It was such a simple box and yet, it hurt so much to look at.

He slowly reached out to trace the top of a picture frame, Alice's smiling face looking back at him. She stood beside him in alt form, her arms stretched out across his side in a hug. It was summer and the metal was hot, but she happily soaked up the heat.

He gently picked up the box of ashes, cradling it in his palm as he pulled it to his chest. He held it close, the weight nearly nonexistent. Despite being lighter than her, it felt heavy in his hand.

He avoided visiting her when he could, delving into travelling and assisting humans. It made his spark hurt to be reminded of his failure, of letting her die. He wanted his memories of her to be of happier times, to be of the times when he held her in his arms, to be of times when he drove all night with her on sleepless nights, to be of times when she was affectionate and sad and angry and happy and alive. Not of her ashes in a box.

He couldn't bring her back, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much time he spent researching and studying, there was so no human spark to pluck out of a well or a tangible soul to put into a new body. There was no bringing her back.

He straightened up when a small hand touched the side of his leg, looking down to see Seraphina looking up at him. "I apologize."

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Don't be sorry, that was her job. You're the leader, it's your job to set an example."

He set down the small box, kneeling down beside her. "I failed to protect her."

She shook her head, sitting in a chair. "It's no one's fault. She wanted to help, even if that meant putting herself in danger."

He nodded slightly. "She took risks for the sake of others."

She smiled slightly, gripping her pants legs. "You should've seen her, she was scared stupid. But there she went, running off before anyone could stop her. She wasn't trying to be brave or fearless, she was scared, Optimus."

He smiled softly, feeling his spark almost twist. "I should've been there to stop her."

She shook her head, reaching over to pat his hand. "Don't blame yourself. You were there when she was scared the most, when she was dying. You comforted her more than either of us will ever know. She died in the arms of someone who loved her for how different she was."

He curled his fingers, remembering her bleeding out in his hand. "Cybertronians are all unique, much like humans, but we are never built with neurodivergencies. If our brains are 'wired weird' as she put it, we would be repaired."

She snorted softly, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, she was wired weird alright. Never imagined meeting someone said their brain was wrong or wired weird."

He shook his head, staring at the smiling picture. "I never imagined meeting a human like her."

She shook her head slightly, rubbing her eyes harder. "Neither did I."


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus watched through the years. Seraphina eventually passed away. She refused to spend her elderly days in a nursing home and continued to work despite how her hands trembled and her arms couldn't lift the same things any longer.

Bumblebee had mourned for her, he had mourned for years. He still missed her, nearly a century later, but he continued to defend this little blue planet they called home. Seraphina would've threatened to unplug his voice box if he let himself wither away.

Optimus watched as humankind grew. They slowly learned, but were notoriously stubborn. Despite their failures, they would merely start again. It was the definition of insanity at its' finest but the little humans eventually made things work.

More autobots came, seeking a home. Several decepticons defected and chose to work in the few energon mines. The ones that didn't were swiftly dealt with.

Eventually they made a proper spaceship with the humans and sent out crews to explore space. The humans finally left their backyard. They learned more in a few decades with them than they would've in more centuries on their own.

Optimus was proud of the small, fragile race. Their stubbornness was only threatened by their short lifespans. However, they kept reproducing. They kept bringing more life to the planet and teaching the young ones. Inspiring them to leave their home planet and to learn for future generations.

Now, he watched as a young couple walked into the hangar. The little one had her hair in pigtails and laughed as she was gently swung by her parents. He waited in his alt mode for them to climb the scaffold.

The little girl stood on the railing, her father gently holding her as she leaned forward, both wide, brown eyes locked onto Optimus as he slowly drove forward.

Her eyes widened even further when he transformed and knelt down, bringing his face to their level. "Hello, little one."

She gaped up at him and slowly reached out, gently placing her hand on his face. He held still for her, glancing at her parents. Her mother smiled softly while her father looked embarassed, gently trying to coax his little one away.

"My name is Optimus Prime. What do they call you?"

The little girl straightened up and grinned widely, a missing front tooth visible. "I'm Alice!"

He smiled softly, despite a pang in his spark. "Your parents chose a lovely name."

She nodded rapidly. "Grandpa said this crying lady saved him when he was younger and her name was Alice so he made a pinkie promise to name his first daughter after her." She suddenly leaned in and cupped her hands around her mouth, loudly whispering, "He and grandma only had boys so when Daddy got married to Mommy and I was born, I was named Alice."

He chuckled softly. "You inherited a great name by a great woman. You are free to visit me anytime you wish and your parents allow it, little Alice."

She smiled widely, bouncing on her heels as she grabbed her parents' hands. "I get to come back! Mr. Prime said I can come back! Whenever I want! I promise to do my chores!"

He smiled as the little one continued to chatter on, watching her pigtails bounce. His Alice would be so proud to see she had a legacy after all. That she would never be forgotten.


End file.
